Just a win-win situation
by bloodylucy
Summary: Nice x Murasaki - Yaoi: Nice suddenly bursts in on Murasaki showering and the situation quickly escalates ... Originally planned as a one-shot, but stays 'In-Progress' for a possible continuation.


**Just a win-win situation**

I take a deep breath and raise my head. The warm water trickles on my face, runs down my cheeks and my whole body and slowly soothes my mind.

Calm down, Murasaki, I tell myself. Calm down. Another day is over, another day I have lost to him. But it's okay. Tomorrow for sure I will … I sigh. A voice inside my head asks me who I am intending to fool, another one tries to shut it up.

It's really not easy, living and working together with your one-sided rival. No matter what I do, I am still no match for him and I am reminded of that fact every single day, every single hour, every single minute. There are far too few moments to relax, that's for sure.

And still … no matter how much I hate living together with him, cooking and cleaning for him, behaving like his mother or his … wife … I somehow can't think of a life without him. Just what is wrong with me? I certainly got attached to him, but this is just another one-sided feeling.

No matter what, I mustn't give up. One day I will be able to look into his eyes on the same level. I just have to keep believing in it.

"Hey, Murasaki! You're taking too much time again!", there it is, Nice's voice from outside the bathroom. My few moments of calmness and solitude are over again as it seems.

"Give me a second!", I shout at him and reach for my shampoo when suddenly the shower curtain is being ripped open.

"I don't have time for that. Let's just shower together!", Nice stands right in front of me, stark naked and walks into the shower.

I just stand there petrified and stare at him shocked, I can't believe that this is happening. In all the time we have been living together now, this has never occurred even once. And I would have preferred that it had stayed this way. Just looking at him makes me … I quickly avert my eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?! Can't you see I'm not done yet?! Get out and wait for me to -"

"No can do. There's a TV show I don't wanna miss and I have no time for showering later. So get that stick out of your ass and give me some space."

He shoves me a bit to the side by pressing his hips against mine. I gulp. This isn't good. I feel really hot all of a sudden and my pulse is rising. I need to get out of here … quickly.

"Well then, you win. Take your time", I hiss at him and attempt to leave the shower.

"Oh no … this time you win! I can't keep up with that!"

"Huh?!", surprised I'm frozen on the spot. I had already stopped believing that I would hear these words one day from his mouth, but to hear them here and now makes me even more confused.

I turn around and follow the line of his eyes, just to flush even more. He's staring right at my … no way!

"Wow … yours is huge ...", he stares amazed at my dick and compares it to his own. This is all a bad dream, isn't it? Especially since …

"Wait … is it becoming even bigger?"

What am I expecting? Nice is the sharpest person on this planet. It's impossible for him to not notice. But what am I supposed to do, when I have his naked body right in front of me?

"Don't tell me you're turned on by me? Oh, Murasaki, I'm flattered!", he grins as he mocks me and I don't know whether I should punch him or run away.

"I … I'm just … I'm leaving now!", I make a step backward, but Nice suddenly slides between me and the curtain, blocking my way out.

"Hey, hey, you can't just run away after showing me something like that! I wanna know how big it can get!", Nice shoves me back and bows down.

"HUH?!", I must have just misheard things. Do his curiosity and his lack of inhibitions not know any limits?! He can't be serious!

"Come on, don't act like that", he reaches out for my dick and lets his fingers slide across it, drawing circles around its tip, "look, you seem to enjoy it!"

I can't deny that my whole body is twitching to his touch and that I can barely breathe, but this is just not right!

"Stop that! Are you an idiot, we're both guys!", I yell at him. Nice just looks up to me, as if he didn't understand a word.

"So what? What kind of excuse is that? I have some fun teasing you and you have some fun as well. There is no harm in it, is there? So why should I stop? This is a win-win situation!"

It's totally futile, I know it. It makes no sense to talk to this guy about social rules and moral. He just does what he wants. But who am I fooling? The reason I gave up this argument and let him continue is, that I'm mesmerized by the view of this guy bowing down in front of me.

"Fascinating ...", he mumbles as he caresses my dick as if it's the first time he has ever seen one. I can't believe that I'm so much bigger than he is, but I still don't dare to check. I don't know what it would do to me if I saw it, but I know whatever is would be, Nice would notice it immediately.

Suddenly, without me being prepared for it in the slightest, he takes it inside his mouth and carefully licks and sucks it.

"H-hey! Have you lost it?!", I gasp for air.

I haven't expected that at all. Why is he doing that?! His mouth feels warm and soft, his tongue drives me crazy. It's hard to not move my hips accordingly.

"Wow. I think now it can't get any bigger!", Nice notices contently. This is going way too far, isn't it?!

"Look at that, what a huge difference! How unfair!", Nice stands up and holds his penis right next to mine. Why is he hard now, too?

Seeing his dick so close to mine makes me feel even dizzier than I already do, I might even faint. He's totally exaggerating, the difference in size isn't half the obvious as he claims it to be. But still it is there and I can't restrain myself from grinning slightly about that.

There is a point where I can beat him, a difference between the two of us, given by nature. And he has the nerve to call it unfair. How ironic.

"So ...what should we do about this now?", Nice cocks his head and looks down at our two problems. "Wanna do this together?"

I feel his dick touching mine and all my seemingly clear thoughts are wiped away again.

"Wait, what?", I want to draw back, but all strength has left me.

"Yeah, why not? I bet it feels really good!", Nice grins and rubs his dick against mine.

I cannot really claim that it doesn't feel good, but still … this just isn't right! I can't do such a thing with him!

"Don't you have a TV show you wanted to watch?!", I almost yell at him, the panic in my voice getting more and more apparent.

"Well, yeah, but this seems to be more interesting", Nice winks at me. "Look, you're already dripping!"

Of course, I am. I'm getting insane here, with him so close, touching me. He's flushing, too, slowly panting for air. The pleasure gets to the both of us. It's already too late to stop now, isn't it?

I look inside his eyes and almost drop on him.

"Hey, Murasaki ...", he suddenly starts, totally serious, "since we're already at it … do you wanna go all out?"

"All out?", I don't know if I just understood him right.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be awesome? We have two hard dicks and two holes here, we just need to figure out a way to determine who puts his dick in the others hole."

He can't be serious, right? This is going WAY too far now! Just imagining that I could be … penetrated by him … I …

"What about 'who has got the bigger dick!'", I snort at him.

"Whoa, that's unfair!", Nice laughs, "but well, I'm fine with it. I'm really curious about how it feels to have such a huge cock inside me."

He turns around and leans against the wall, holding up his butt.

"But be gentle, okay? It's my first time."

His words slap me back into reality. What is going on?! What did I say?! I should have said no, should have run right out of the bathroom, and now I find myself in this situation.

I still can, I still can run out of the bathroom, but my feet are glued to the floor and I can't move from the spot.

"W-wait … I … we really shouldn't-", I can't even talk anymore. My dick is pulsating so much, it almost hurts. It knows exactly what it wants to do now.

"What's up? Where's the problem? It's just the two of us having fun together, feeling good. A win-win situation, remember? Tell me one reason we shouldn't do this."

I can't think of one. It's just Nice's fucked up logic again from his own fucked up world, but it's impossible to say anything against it because somehow he's right.

"Well then ...", I can't hold back anymore.

It's his own wish, I tell myself as I let my fingers slide across the smooth cheeks of his butt. I don't quite know how it came to this situation, but now it's too late. My head is slowly shutting down and my body is moving on its own will.

Forcefully I put my finger inside his hole and listen exactly to the sounds he is making. He's gasping for air and moans slightly surprised. Whatever he is feeling right now, he didn't seem to have expected it. How nice this feels. I can't get enough from this sound.

I slowly draw my finger back just slightly, only to push it even deeper inside of him. His stance becomes unstable and he's searching hold at the wall.

"W-wait... this is just a finger, right?", he asks me already out of breath.

"Yes, indeed. I'm putting in another."

Actually, I hadn't planned to warn him, but somehow this is really fun. He's so tight and warm and as he slowly gets used to the finger, he starts sucking it in. It makes me want to hurry up.

With the second finger, Nice moans even louder and I might even hear something in his voice I have never heard before. Is this … panic?

"How does it feel with two fingers? Soon, I will be able to enter you with that "huge cock" you're so fascinated by."

I come closer to him, pushing my body on his to remind him what he just had in his mouth. Nice's body shivers.

"Murasaki … wait … I don't think this … maybe we shouldn't ..."

What is this? This might be the first time I ever saw him like this. Drawing back on his own decisions, even being slightly terrified. I won't let this end like this. Also because I'm really enjoying this more than I should. This time it's my win.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you want to have fun?", I can't suppress the smugness in my voice.

Nice notices it, of course, and attempts to free himself, but he has no choice. I have him tightly in my grasp, even with his minimum he stands no chance. And I have my fingers deep inside his butt.

I move them a bit more, loosening him up a bit more, then I really am at my limit. I want to fuck him so hard it almost hurts. Maybe he doesn't want it that badly anymore, but he has brought this upon himself.

I draw my fingers out and grab his hips, finally thrusting inside him. He yells out in pain, but I barely hear it. The sudden tightness and hotness around me overwhelm me.

"M-Murasaki ...", he gasps.

I don't quite know whether he cries out my name in pain, begging me to stop, or in pleasure. Whatever it is, it just turns me on more.

"So, how does it feel?", I ask him. By now his knees have completely given in, my arms are the only things that are holding him on his feet right now.

His body shivers and shakes as I rock it with every of my movements. I get no answer, but I wouldn't hear it anyway, the pleasure has wiped my mind blank.

It goes so far that I pull him closer, press his whole body against mine and put my head on his shoulder. The water is still running and it rushes in my ears, I try to make out his smell and feel him, but all my senses have shut down to focus on a different body region. It's incredible. I have never once felt something like this.

My eyes are closed as my movements gets faster and the pleasure drives me almost insane. There's a hand rustling through my wet hair, another one I meet as I instinctively reach out for his rock hard penis. Together we synchronize our movements, I'm lead by his sweet moaning voice.

And then it suddenly gets higher, he screams out and barely manage to draw back before I come myself. I feel something thicker and hotter than water on my hand, that's slowly being washed away. Nice's exhausted body drops on me like a sack of rice. We're both at the end of our strength. Just what has happened? Why?

With trembling knees and heavy panting Nice turns around and looks at my breast, seemingly avoiding my eyes. His face is high red and his eyes look a bit wet.

"W-wow, that … really was something..."

He doesn't enlighten me about what exactly that was, but I lack the energy to ask. I wrap my arms around him and get closer to him, magically drawn in by his shivering lips. But before I reach them, he suddenly shoves me back and frees himself from my grasp.

"Hey, hey. Don't get ahead of yourself", he winks at me, his face suddenly as smug as usual. All of his vulnerability from before is suddenly wiped away as if it had never been there. Or maybe I just have imagined it.

He quickly gets rid of the remaining traces of white fluid on his body, then sneaks out of the shower again with the words "Maybe I can still watch the end ..."

I'm so confused that I'm not sure whether he really is slightly shaking with every step or whether it is me who is incapable of keeping his knees straight.

That's it. And in the end, he has won yet again. But somehow I feel like I've won, too. So that's a win-win situation, huh?


End file.
